


Summer Begins

by that_one_kid



Series: Lack of Adult Supervision (Camp Counselor AU) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cute Kids, Gen, gandalf the camp director, here a new series rises, kid hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: Prologue for my LOTR Camp Counselor AU - Summer's just beginning, but Frodo's already not sure he likes where it's headed.





	Summer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes a new series! I'm really excited for this one. Any inaccuracies in my Tolkien lore is due to the fact that I love the movies and accept them as canon, devoured the books a bit hastily, have never read the Silmarillion, and am in fact writing an alternate universe. I apologize in advance if I ignore your favorite lore - but please don't yell at me, I'll cry. 
> 
> See end note for trigger warnings.

Frodo glanced down from the tall elm. Wide branches covered in thick green leaves blocked him from the eyes of any curious passer-by. Good. 

“Sam!” he called down. A few feet below him, his best friend and confidante Samwise Gamgee was clinging onto the trunk for dear life. “Sam, come on up here! The view is amazing!” Frodo leaned out along the limb he was standing on, one hand loosely holding the branch above. From here, he could see out to the edge of the neighborhood, and even past that to the mountains that rose steeply behind the little valley he called home. 

“Why are we hiding from the bus, Mr. Frodo?” Sam called up, slowly detaching his octopus-like grip from the tree to scramble higher. Sam called everyone older than him 'Mister', and ever since Frodo had pointed out mid-argument that at twelve he was half a year older than Sam, Sam had never once let the honorific drop. “I thought we liked The Shire!” 

“Sure, The Shire is all very well and good - for little kids,” Frodo said. “But this summer I want to go on a real adventure.” 

“Boys!” a too-familiar voice called from below the tree. “I thought I might find you here,” Frodo made a face, but Sam grinned excitedly. 

“Mr. Gandalf!” he cried, and Frodo elbowed him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Frodo sighed. “Let’s go down.” When they reached the bottom, they found a familiar sight. A white-haired, bushy-bearded man loomed over a group of rather rambunctious children. Behind them, a battered and scraped up van with “The Shire Bus” printed on it in flowing script was idling by the curb.

“Frodo! Sam!” called two young voices from the crowd, and Frodo almost fell out of the tree. 

“Pippin?! Merry?!” Frodo called back, once he’d recovered his balance. He jumped down from the lowest branch and dashed forward to embrace his friends. “I didn’t think they’d ever let you come back to camp!” Sam followed him, reluctantly dropping from the branch and jogging over. 

“Well,” Merry started, as Gandalf herded them all into the van. “We were technically only banned for two years after… The Incident.”

“And it’s been two years as of three days ago!” Pippin finished with a grin. “Gandalf said we could come back, as long as we promised to keep clear of his firework collection this time.” Gandalf himself just raised an eyebrow as he slid into the driver’s seat. With a suspicious grumbling noise, the van started to trundle along the lane. 

“That was our last stop,” Gandalf called back to the children. “And we’re running late,” The last was said with a pointed glance in the rearview mirror. Frodo smiled back unconcernedly. “Go, Shadowfax,” Gandalf murmured, patting the van’s console. “Show us the meaning of speed.” 

The van picked up speed, slowly but surely, and the four friends headed off toward a summer full of much more excitement than they’d expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> No known warnings


End file.
